


how long?

by 96jeon (orphan_account)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bad Ending, Cheating, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Angst, Mentioned Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Unhappy Ending, hoseok is hyungwon's ex-bestfriend lol, hyungwonho if u squint lmao, the only mx members here are hyungwon lol, ur the cheater in this lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/96jeon
Summary: how long has this been goin' on?you been creepin' 'round on mewhile you callin' me baby(or:) hyungwon isn't stupid nor naive nor oblivious. he knows what you do behind his back.





	how long?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myself](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myself/gifts).



"bye, honey! my manager needs me to check some files, i'll be back tomorrow morning," you wave goodbye and walk out the door in a rush before i can even answer, not bothering to give me a kiss. you wear fishnet stockings with peep toe combat heels, your mid-thigh and up covered by your thick baby pink coat. you're not going to work.

 

you don't have a night shift. you don't work on saturdays. _i'm_ _not stupid_. that jacket goes immediately to the back seat of the car once you arrive at the club.

 

i'm _not oblivious_. i see your texts messages pop up in the middle of the night when you're asleep. they're filled with vulgar things, and i know you respond wholeheartedly every morning.

 

 _do you think_ i _don't notice?_ the way you try to cover up those hickeys? the way your lipstick is all over the place? the way your hair sticks to your forehead and the messy ponytail you put it up in? the way some parts of a condom sticks out of your purse?

 

well, at least you like it safe.

 

.'.

 

 

you tell me, "boy, tell me honestly. was it real or was it just for show?"

i open my mouth to speak, but you cut me off, "save your apologies. baby, i just gotta know."

 

i was drunk, i was gone, that didn't make it right, but i promise there were no feelings involved.

 

 

 

yet you.

 

 

you go behind my back thinking i wouldn't notice anything. well, i did. i never expected you to do this to me, but you did. you want me loyal and get you everything you want, but you forget our anniversary. you expect me to not know about you and hoseok, but i know.

 

 

hoseok, was my best friend. the one i could rely on. the one you brainwashed. the one that left. the only one that cared. take note of the past tense words.

 

 

how long has this been goin' on?

you've been actin' so shady.

i've been feeling it lately.

 

 

_how long has this been goin' on, baby?_

**Author's Note:**

> it's short and trashy but that's bc idk how 2 write lol. this was obviously inspired by how long from charlie puth and hyungwon's choreo  
> charlie puth's mv: https://youtu.be/CwfoyVa980U  
> hyungwon's dance cover: https://youtu.be/ZmHoPhh82jQ


End file.
